


McGonagall Misses Her Boys

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders, Movie Quotation(s), POV Minerva McGonagall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Why is it that when something happens it is always you three?" Certain students always leave an impression.
Kudos: 5





	McGonagall Misses Her Boys

Authors note: So i've read fan fiction for years, but i've never had the guts to write anything, see I don't really think of myself as a writer. However this little worm kept appearing in my head and it wouldn't let go, then we went into quarantine and boredom coupled with the worm convinced me to actually write it down. I hope someone out there enjoys it!

Oh and this seems mandatory, I own nothing, like honestly nothing, not even the house I live in, certainly not Harry Potter.

"Why is it when something happens it is always you three?" McGonagall Scolded the youths in front of her.

Professor Minerva McGonagall, had been working at Hogwarts for a long time. She had seen almost everything, and taught so many students.

Only certain students really made a strong lasting impression. However as she stood here looking at these 3 hooligans, she couldn't help thinking of four others, Others who left her with quite an impression. Looking into the eyes of the messy haired boy in front of her McGonagall was transported into memory.

...

"Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Pettigrew! Why is it when something happens it is always you three?" She yelled at the 4 boys in front of her, flicking some left over goo off of her robes angrily.

"What?! 3! what about Remus?" James Potter scoffed, he stood exactly where his son would many years later.

At this McGonagall watched Lupin scowled at this friend and elbowed him discreetly in the side.

"Mr. Lupin has the decency Mr Potter_" while she was saying this Minerva saw Lupin smirk at his messy haired friend. "To not usually get caught!" she finished as Lupin's face blanched .

"Aw come on Minnie it was hilarious, didn't you see the way Malfoy went sliding out of the great hall!" Sirius Black beamed at her with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Mr Black!" she yelled, "Be that as it may Mr. Black, Students could have been injured by your prank, and If I hear anything but Professor McGonagall from you, I will add a detention for Saturday as well, for all of you."

Pettigrew's face went a myriad of colours before whispering to Sirius "I've got that date with Mary Saturday Pads!"

Sirius smiled and looked directly at McGonagall, and as suavely as he could said "My apologies ma'am" trying to be as charming as possible.

"You four may go now, I'll see you all tomorrow after dinner for detention" she dismissed them.

All four rushed out of her classroom, bumping into each other as they tried to get out the door first, Once out McGonagall could hear their jovial laughter through the halls.

...

Once all was said and done and the necklace was put away safely for the night, Minerva sat back in her chair and laughed to herself while remembering Professor Slughorn sprawled out flat on his belly, arms and legs kicking out wildly as goo slid him through the great hall.

If young Harry Potter only knew the troubles his father and friends had caused, unfortunately that privilege was stolen from him.  
Perhaps one day when the boy was no longer a boy but a young man, she would tell him about all the detentions and scoldings, but most of all she would tell him of all the times the group of young marauders made her smile.

McGonagall's smile faltered, she sighed and poured herself a small night cap, as she thought about lives lost too soon and evil or loneliness corrupting the joyfulness of youth. She thought of the times on the horizon and the young boys and girls who would suffer the same fate, But most of all she thought of how she missed her boys.

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this on FF, not sure if i'll continue it or not but I may eventually


End file.
